postapocfandomcom-20200215-history
Owen Price
Owen Price is the leader of the original survivor group. Before the outbreak, he was a firefighter in Nashville and a father of two. __TOC__ Backstory Born to a difficult circumstance and raised fatherless by a complex and drug-addicted woman, Owen lived in a poor suburb in Springfield, Illinois for the greater part of his childhood. He received his education thanks to his grandparents' financial support, and left home at the earliest opportunity to become a firefighter in Nashville, TN, in pursuit of his dream to help other people. Leaving his old life behind, including his mother, Owen soon married and fathered two twin daughters. One night, when his daughters were about eight years of age, Owen responded to a fire in an abandoned apartment building which was caused by some drunk and drugged teenagers. The teenagers resisted their help, causing a lot of chaos and the loss of his squad as the floor collapsed. Owen was one of the sole survivors of the fire, but the event left him traumatised. He soon quit his job and turned to alcohol. His marriage also collapsed after a long and tedious divorce process. From the city Owen rounds up a group of survivors and leads them away from the city shortly after the outbreak, seeking refuge in the countryside. Escape from Hopewell Owen's group has to escape from a small town after their supply stopOwen Price positioned himself at the Pharmacy window, gazing outward at the empty street lit by the uneven glow of the afternoon sun, the hunting rifle lodged in his firm grip. His piercing eyes judged that the streets were safe, for now. The male, in his late thirties, rubbed his unshaven face and turned around to face his ally, Harvey, and made his way across the tiled floor to the storage room. Harvey was tall, but Owen's rugged look and survivalist appearance could easily match the guy's greater advantage of height. Owen knelt down, grabbed the metal of the shutters and tested it. He then jarred it open with the pliers and his strong arms. His blood veins showed on his face, sweat trickling from his dark brown, almost black, eye brows. Owen held the shutters open as he peered inside, trying to determine if anything lurked in the dark corners of the storage room. "We get the stuff, we leave," he said, gesturing Harvey inside, "And we get out, back on the road. No more fooling around.."Price cautiously released his grip on the raised shutters, which seemed to hold in place on their own just fine. He nodded and moved to the opposite shelf from Harvey, placing his rusty hunting rifle on the counter top to free his hands. He started looking through the plastic bottles of pills, reading the prescriptions, but he ended up shoving most things in the bag since they were light. Rather, Price was more concerned about leaving at the next opportunity. This whole out-of-the-blue excursion did not sit right with him. A supply run should only involve the more capable members of the group, not the entire group. More noise also meant a better chance of attracting the walkers. And inexperienced hands meant more risk to the entire group. A good supply run should start in the morning, not when the sun is going out. Now there were simply too many people to account for, and time wasn't on their side. "Take them," he said as he zipped up the bag. "We get to the others and we get them out. We go back on the main road and look for shelter, but we don't stay here or we'll lose the light." is cut short by tolling of the church bell, attracting a large horde.Owen's worst nightmare had come true. Except this wasn't like anything he had he expected to happen. In his mind, Owen had thought of many different scenarios, how they were going to get in danger. None of them ever mentioned the loud tolling of a church bell. And it was loud: not the faint, distant ringing that you could neglect and count your blessings. It sounded like the church was only one or two streets down the road. Owen caught up with Harvey; a moment of stressful silence passed between them, as Owen pondered their next move, before he called out, "Go! Round up whoever's nearby!! We stick to the plan. Go back to the first street. Now!" He gave Harvey a strong nudge on the shoulder before parting with him and running down a different sidewalk, peering into shop windows and anxiously looking for the group members. During the escape, the group is split up between Owen and the group's second-in-command, Harvey Williams. Owen's party runs into trouble after Keenan Lewis deliberately abandons a wounded group member to save himself. During the havoc, Owen witnesses Isis McKinlay capturing and beheading a stranger who had attacked and killedPrice's heart sank as he tried to mentally register with what his eyes just saw. The female, coming out of nowhere, stuck the blade through the male's chest. The male he just helped up from the ground. Who was just bit. In the moment that Price was suspended in shock, Isis had already made her way over, lunging at the offender and pinning her to the ground. Price stared and from behind him a walker clawed at him, quickly sending him out of his moment of daze. He turned around and stabbed the walker through the neck with his hunting knife. He pulled the knife out and stabbed it again, this time going for the skull. All his bottled up anger was unleashed at this one walker. Price turned around quickly, staring at the female stranger, fury in his gaze. He did not tell Isis to let her go. Not yet. Price knelt down next to her and grabbed the collar of the female's shirt, snapping at her, "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" His head tilted to show his disgust and desperation. He released his grip and got back up on his feet, pushing the next walker out of the way. They did not have much time left before the walkers surrounded them. one of their infected own.Price sent the tip of his blade into the eye socket of an approaching walker. He showed no hesitation has he grabbed the next walker by the collar of its jacket. Price shoved the knife up its chin and felt the blade swimming in the walker's skull, before he yanked it out, sending dark blood spilling and brain matter everywhere. That was two down, but they were quickly getting outnumbered by the horde. The clock was ticking, and if Isis didn't let the woman go soon, they were all going to die here. That woman - Price couldn't piece it together in his head why she did what she did. It wasn't her life to take. Zack was a good man, who was helping Phillip. He didn't deserve to go like that, he should have had a chance to say his good byes. Price believed he could have gotten him out, bit or no. He could have had a chance to sit around and laugh with his friends for the last time. The bitch. The more Price thought about it the more furious he got. He swung the knife at the next walker, this time missing the forehead by a margin, slicing its jaw open. He went back in for a second stab. They had to go right now. They'd have to deal with the woman later. Price turned back and saw what Isis was doing. The fresh blood, gushing out of the female's neck, spilling onto the concrete. He couldn't believe his eyes. Isis pressed the blade even further down until the head had come off. The look on her face, she didn't seem fazed by what she was doing. Isis had beheaded a person! She could have just slit her throat but no, she beheaded her. Taking another person's life, seeing the female's life being sucked out of her before her eyes. The female was gurgling blood out of her mouth and nose. Price shoved another walker out of the way, slamming its head against the post box on the street. When he looked back, he saw the other male, Joshua, backing into the horde. "No!" Price shouted, trying to reach the surfer kid, but it was too late. The walkers were eating him alive. What was left? What was left of this group of theirs? It was over. They were going to die here. Price tackled a walker and stomped on its head. His heels digging into its forehead making the imprint of his shoe. "We have to go now!" he said to Isis. He started running along the walker-filled street, dodging every undead obstacle. He made sure Isis was there next to him. Now the horde was behind them, and the street would lead them right out of the town to where they had to be. Not agreeing with her actions, Owen later approaches Isis to voice his concerns, but he decides against telling the other group members about what happened."Wait," said Price, raising a hand for the group to stop. The sun had set and they were running out of light, but if Gus made it out alive they were supposed to meet here on the road, outside of the town. If they went up ahead to look for a shelter, Gus might not find them as it was getting darker and more difficult to see anything. "We'll take a few minutes, Gus is supposed to be here," said Price. Stacy probably didn't like that they were waiting around rather than going back for her son, but that was out of the question. Price thought about telling some of the tired members to go up ahead to look for shelter first, but the last time the group split up, everything turned to shit. He looked at the faces around him and saw some sceptical looks in people's eyes, as if they weren't sure Gus even made it out alive. But if there was anyone more likely to get out of a sticky situation like this, it was Gus. Price found himself standing closer to Isis, and then he was standing next to her. "What she did, it wasn't right," he said to her, quiet enough so it stayed between them. "But you did back there, that wasn't right either," he said. Dorsey Farmstead After escaping the town with many casualties, Owen and the group decide to take shelter in an abandoned farmhouse. The next morning, Owen sends some volunteers to rescue Stacy Schultz's son, Robbie, who has been stranded on a rooftop in Hopewell. While planning a make-shift perimeter around the farmhouse, Owen meets a competent survivor named Darcy Shaw and reluctantly allows her to stay in the group, after confiscating her weapon. Owen gets to work barricading the house with the wood he found in the barn and the toolkit Gus recovered from the basement earlier. Gus returns and brings the news that they have company. Price gets out onto the porch and finds Jasper sitting on the rocking chair, making his acquaintance with a teenage stranger named Willow Evans. The teenager then reports a kidnapping which she had witnessed. Realising Stacy is missing, Price questions both Jasper's priorities and the teenager's attitude. Anxious about Stacy's safety and worried that there might be more bandits in the area, he prepares his Winchester rifle and asks Willow to lead the way to where the kidnapping took place. Once they got to the site, Jasper discovers a tape recorder that has been left there by the perpetrators. Owen learns that the kidnappers are demanding a ransom of food and other supplies, and for them to meet at Walmart in Rock Hill, a city not far from where they are. As he is hearing the tape, Isis leads her new group up the road to meet them. Price is frustrated by the fact that Isis had brought newcomers back. His dislike of her attitude leads to a heated argument between them, which is cut short when Jasper interfered to excuse her daughter so she could help him with the Duke. Price leads the group back to the farmhouse for a meeting, where he set down the conditions of their stay. He offers the newcomers medicine, and food for the children (but not the adults), and shelter for the night. In return, he asks them to give up their weapons. That night, Price accidentally discovers a gun in Tim Collins' bag. He assumes that the gun belonged to Peter and that Peter is lying to him. Isis comes up to apologise but Price is not entirely convinced that she genuinely understands the situation, although he tries to make peace with her. He allows Isis to take the horse if she gains Jasper's permission. Peter unexpectedly comes up to Price and confesses about the weapon. Peter takes the blame for Tim, and Price lets him off with a warning. Journey to Rock Hill The next morning, the group gathers in the living room. Price tells everyone to prepare for the journey to Rock Hill, but learns that some of the new members will not be joining them. Later, he sees Gus and Lilly kiss on the porch from the window. Price did not think that it was appropriate for Lilly to lure Gus into a 'hopeless romance', given the situation they were in. Later, Lilly approaches him and they talk, but her recent actions have already cost her his trust. Walking outside, Price sees Jasper coming back to the farmhouse from the bus and he updates him of the situation. Price learns that they were almost ready to begin the hour-long journey to Rock Hill. Price boards the Duke and goes upstairs, where he spends a moment reflecting on his past. Not long into the journey, he hears Robbie screaming and comes out of the front section to see the boy, injured. Price assumes that the new sick boy they brought in, CJ , had hurt Robbie. Fortunately, Keenan was already there to console the crying boy. Inventory Click expand to view inventory: Item_Backpack2.png|Backpack Item_Hunter_Jacket.png|Hunter jacket Item_Hunter_Pants_Brown.png|Hunter pants Item_Brown_Gloves.png|Gloves Item_Brown_Combat_Boots.png|Combat boots Item_Winchester_Model_70.png|Winchester Model 70 Item_Hunting_Knife.png|Hunting knife Item_Canned_Spaghetti.png|Canned spaghetti Item_Canteen.png|Canteen Item_Compass_New.png|Compass Item_Lighter.png|Lighter Item_Hunting_Scope.png|Hunting scope Item_308_Winchester_Ammo.png|308. Winchester ammo (27) Item_Weapon_Cleaning_Kit.png|Weapon cleaning kit Item_Dirty_Rags.png|Rags References Category:Characters